La razón de la incomodidad
by ozora no hime
Summary: Inosuke le pide ayuda a Tanjirou para hacerle un regalo a alguien, y aunque accede gustoso, al saber para quien es el obsequio, no puede evitar sentir una curiosa incomodidad.


Holis~ Yo aqui, incursionando en una pareja bien... inusual ¿porque? Porque este fic es un regalo para RubyLRed-san~ A mi no me miren, quemenlo a él por pedir esto XD (bueno, yo estoy suponiendo que mi memoria de abuela no me falla XDu) Lo siento si esto esta OC :'v yo solo estaba escribiendo GiyuShino antes de esto, e incluso con ellos me sentía insegura :'v y pues tampoco creo que esto fuera lo que tenias en mente y solo puedo excusarme diciendo que hice lo que pude y que se que te gusta el drama XD espero que mi regalo no este tan feo y lo disfrutes :'v

Kimetsu no yaiba y sus personajes le pertenecen a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**La razón de la incomodidad**_

– ¡Oye! ¡Monjirou! – Tanjirou volteó hacia Inosuke con una sonrisa resignada en su rostro, al parecer nunca diría bien su nombre a la primera.

– ¿Qué sucede, Inosuke? – para su sorpresa, el chico con la máscara de jabalí lo arrastró fuera del camino y luego se quedó callado. Tanjirou empezaba a preocuparse cuando finalmente volvió a hablar.

– N-necesito tu ayuda… - anunció en voz tan baja y titubeante, que el mayor de los Kamado no necesitó guiarse por su olfato para adivinar que bajo la máscara el chico estaba muy avergonzado.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con algo de preocupación. Inosuke volvió a quedarse una vez más en silencio para luego hablar prácticamente en un susurro.

– Quiero hacerle a esa mujer un… regalo.

Tanjirou lo miró confundido por un momento, luego se emocionó al pensar que Inosuke estaba avanzando mucho en aprender sobre las relaciones humanas si había llegado al punto de querer hacerle un regalo a alguien, y a una mujer, nada menos.

– Claro, puedes contar conmigo – asintió – ¿Para quién es el regalo? – al ver que incluso el cuello de su amigo enrojecía, comprendió que su pregunta había sido indiscreta, así que agregó de manera nerviosa - ¡s-si no quieres decírmelo no hay problema! ¡De igual forma te ayudaré en lo que pueda!

Sin embargo, Inosuke respondió con un susurro tan bajo, que Tanjirou se dijo a si mismo que había escuchado mal.

– ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste Aoi? – decidió confirmar un par de veces. El jabalí se impacientó.

– ¡DIJE KANAO! ¿¡ESTAS SORDO, GONPACHIROU!? – gritó prácticamente echando humo por la máscara.

El mayor de los Kamado lo miró boquiabierto, no había escuchado mal, Inosuke había dicho correctamente el nombre de Kanao, y más de una vez. Se preguntó que motivo podría tener su amigo para darle algo a esa chica en particular. Luego recordó que ellos habían vencido juntos a la segunda luna superior, y que además, según lo que le habían contado, esa luna era quien había asesinado tanto a Shinobu, como a la madre de Inosuke. _Por supuesto, es imposible no formar un lazo cuando pasas una experiencia así con alguien… pero…_

– ¿¡Porqué te quedas viéndome así, Tontarou!? ¿¡Vas a ayudarme o no!? – Inosuke volvió a impacientarse, aunque se le notaba más nervioso y avergonzado. Tanjirou sacudió la cabeza para centrarse.

– ¡Ya te dije que lo haré! Solo me sorprendió un poco – murmuró, luego volvió a hablar con su amigable tono usual – ¿Entonces necesitas que te ayude a elegir que regalarle?

Para su sorpresa, Inosuke negó con la cabeza mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, bajo la piel de ciervo que los cubría. Al final sacó los restos de lo que parecía ser un prendedor para el cabello con forma de mariposa. Tanjirou no tardó nada en reconocerlo.

– Es el que llevaba antes… - comentó en un susurro, actualmente Kanao ataba su cabello con el prendedor que había pertenecido a Shinobu.

– Encontré las partes que faltaban entre los escombros, luego robé la parte que tenía ella.

– ¡Robar está mal! ¡Mucho menos si es algo tan importante! – lo regañó inmediatamente.

Aún así, Tanjirou aún no terminaba de procesar todo el esfuerzo que su amigo había hecho por el bien de Kanao, con un bonito propósito sin duda, pese a los medios ilícitos que había empleado. Y sabía que debía sentirse orgulloso de que su salvaje amigo estuviera a un nivel para relacionarse de forma tan sutil con una chica, pero había algo que lo incomodaba.

– ¿¡Pero vas a ayudarme a arreglarlo o no!? – una vez más, Inosuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El mayor de los Kamado parpadeó confundido.

– ¿Eh? Inosuke ¿quieres que yo lo arregle?

– El loco de la espada dijo que tu familia trabajaba con fuego, asi que debes saber arreglarlo ¿no?

Tanjirou sonrió, un poco apesarado por no poder cumplir con las expectativas de su amigo. Aunque el trabajo de su familia fuera uno que le permitiera arreglar el prendedor, no estaba seguro de que sus manos fueran aptas para trabajar con algo tan delicado. Aunque derrotaron a Muzan, Nezuko aún no volvía a ser humana, además los demonios no habían sido exterminados por completo, hasta que se resolvieran esas dos situaciones, sus manos no sería capaces de hacer mucho más que blandir una espada.

– Lo siento, Inosuke, no puedo hacer ese tipo de trabajos – se disculpó con pesar – pero te ayudaré a encontrar a alguien capaz de hacerlo – prometió.

El muchacho con máscara de jabalí asintió satisfecho con su respuesta, guardó los restos del prendedor y luego arrastró a su amigo fuera del pueblo para empezar la búsqueda inmediatamente. Como quería sorprender a Kanao, debían ir a otro lugar.

* * *

No fue nada fácil, pero finalmente fueron capaces de encontrar a un artesano dispuesto a tomar el reto de arreglar el prendedor y cuyo trabajo hubiera convencido a Tanjirou. Sin embargo, por alguna razón el asunto en general lo seguía incomodando, así que en cuanto se separó de Inosuke, trató de olvidarlo.

Varias semanas después, casi lo había logrado, hasta que fue sorprendido por un golpe en el costado, al menos Inosuke había aprendido a no golpear la caja de Nezuko.

– ¿Qué pasa, Inosuke? – preguntó en tono quejoso mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

– ¡Está listo! – anunció el jabalí emocionado. A Tanjirou le llevó menos tiempo del que le habría gustado entender a que se refería.

– ¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial, Inosuke! – alabó con un animo que de repente casi no sentía – ¿Ya fuiste a recogerlo?

– ¿¡De qué estas hablando, Tontarou!? ¡Tienes que ayudarme hasta el final! ¡Así que vienes conmigo!

A Tanjirou no le quedó más remedio que acompañar a su amigo hasta el hogar del artesano y verificar que todo estuviera en orden. El prendedor había quedado precioso, él mismo podía imaginar la hermosa sonrisa que plantaría en el rostro de Kanao el verlo arreglado, por lo mismo, aunque algo le decía que era mejor separarse de Inosuke en ese punto, accedió a acompañarlo hasta la mansión Mariposa.

* * *

Sumi les indicó que Kanao estaba entrenando sola en el dojo y ellos se dirigieron por su cuenta a ese lugar. A medio camino, el mayor de los Kamado comprendió que estaría fuera de lugar ayudando a entregar un regalo que no había sido su idea y para el que apenas había colaborado, así que se excuso con Inosuke y lo dejó seguir solo. Su amigo parecía un poco nervioso al irse.

Lamentablemente, la resolución de Tanjirou no duró mucho más. Aunque trató de encaminarse a la salida, de repente se encontró casi a las puertas del dojo.

– _¡No, no, no, Tanjirou! ¡Espiar está mal! – _trató de regañarse mentalmente. Pero como si su cuerpo obedeciera una voluntad ajena a la suya, avanzó sin detenerse hacia la puerta y la abrió de manera silenciosa solo lo suficiente para ver hacia adentro.

Inosuke ya había entregado el prendedor, y Kanao lloraba apretándolo contra su pecho. El chico con la máscara de jabalí claramente estaba entrando en pánico, no era la reacción que esperaba. Cuando estaba a punto de voltearse hacia la puerta para ir por ayuda, la chica levantó la cabeza y su sonrisa era mucho más hermosa de lo que Tanjirou había imaginado, no pudo moverse ni un ápice de su lugar ni apartar sus ojos de ella. Inosuke también parecía paralizado.

Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, Kanao abrazó a Inosuke con tanta ternura, que hasta se vio completamente natural que el chico con máscara de jabalí le correspondiera el abrazo con una gentileza que nadie esperaría de él.

Tanjirou observó todo con un creciente dolor en el pecho.

Cuando Kanao retiró la máscara de Inosuke y él hizo ademán de acercar su rostro al de ella, Tanjirou logró convencerse de que si no se retiraba de ahí, el dolor sería insoportable. Aunque pensándolo bien, se lo tenía merecido por espiar… y por no darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos antes.

Mientras se alejaba, sacudió la cabeza y, esbozando una sonrisa, trató de sentirse feliz por sus amigos.

Pero su sonrisa era triste.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok, Ruby-san no tiene toda la culpa de que haya hecho sufrir a Tanjirou :'v pero me dijo que le gustaban algunos triangulos, así que traté de incluir uno XDu

Por si alguien se pregunta porqué Nezuko sigue guardada en su caja, es porque sigue siendo demonio y su apariencia sigue siendo un poco rara para que la vean :v

Es tarde pero, espero hayan pasado una bonita navidad~


End file.
